This invention relates to resolving female sanitary concerns and more particularly to a female urine device for directing urine while standing.
Most women on an everyday basis are faced with the necessity of having to use a public restroom, whether it be on an airplane, at a store or at the workplace. The layout of the female body, along with the clothing that a woman wears, generally dictates that a woman must sit while urinating. However, sitting on a public toilet seat is, more often than not, less than desirable. The public toilet seat may contain visible signs of dirt and urine, and even if the toilet seat appears clean there is always a concern that there may be invisible germs lurking atop the seat waiting to create disease. As a result, women are forced into what may be termed "toilet gymnastics"--attempting to balance oneself over a toilet seat to avoid all contact with the seat.
Moreover, women often find themselves in situations where there are only toilet facilities for men or in situations where there are no toilet facilities at all, e.g. camping in the wilderness. Once again, a woman is faced with performing an awkward balancing act and the possibility of urine wetted or stained clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,216 to Li discloses a urinal device that may be used to urinate while standing. However, the design of the Li patent basically discloses a large trough to collect and direct urine. The device does not include any means which will help to position it in the proper manner and further provides no true sealing surface around the labia minora to prevent urine leakage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,020 to Hall describes a urinal for human females. This is actually a urine collection device that is meant to be uncomfortably inserted into the vagina and positioned with a hook inserted into the anus. Once again, there is no true sealing surface around the labia minora.
In light of the above, there is a need for a female urine device that will allow a woman to urinate while standing, that will provide for simple and easy positioning of the device, that will be comfortable to the female body, and will provide a seal around the labia minora thereby preventing urine leakage.